Question: A whole block of modeling clay is a right rectangular prism six inches by two inches by one inch. How many whole blocks need to be unwrapped to mold a cylindrical sculpture seven inches high and four inches in diameter?
Answer: The cylindrical sculpture has radius two inches and uses $\pi(2^2)(7)=28\pi \approx 87.96$ cubic inches of modeling clay.  Each block contains $(6)(2)(1)=12$ cubic inches of modeling clay.  If we have 7 blocks, then we have 84 cubic inches of clay which is not enough, so we need $\boxed{8}$ blocks of clay, and we see 96 cubic inches are indeed enough.